1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized learning approach, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving performance on multiple-choice exams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple-choice examinations are very common today. These examinations typically test a set of predetermined subject areas and are usually time limited. One's performance on these exams is very important.
The Multistate Bar Examination (MBE) is a particular multiple-choice exam for which this invention was developed. The MBE is a rigorous multiple-choice examination which tests six substantive areas of law in a time limited manner. The MBE forms a significant portion of the bar examination for most of the states in the United States. The ability of the test-takers to achieve a passing score on this portion of the bar examination is critical. It is the difference between being able to practice law in a particular state, and not. Consequently, those who desire to pass the bar examination spend a great deal of time studying for the MBE.
Known study approaches make use of written materials and rely on a user's discipline and drive to keep them working. Several bar review courses provide potential examinees with workbooks which provide several hundred practice questions that the user can work through as he/she sees fit. At the back of these workbooks are contained answers and explanations for the questions.
A major problem with these known and traditional approaches is that they do not, and cannot, force the user to study in a consistent, systematic and effective way. As a result, users typically study in a haphazard way which varies with their mood, desire and drive. The danger with these conventional approaches is that user's tend not to develop a consistent problem-solving approach, but instead develop and utilize inefficient and undesirable study habits. Another serious problem is that users also tend not to fully understand a question, and why one answer choice is correct, while the other answer choices are incorrect.
Thus, there is a need for a system which offers greater efficiency and effectiveness by requiting the user to study in a consistent and systematic way.